Director's Cut Episode 138: The Martial Arts Movies That Made Us
Show Notes : We both run down our TOP FIVE favorite martial arts movies. Films Discussed * Martial arts films ** The 36 Crazy Fists (1977) Dir. Chen Chi Hwa ** 36 Chambers of Shaolin (1978) Dir. Lau Kar-leung ** Heroes of the East (1978) Dir. Lau Kar-leung ** Snake in the Eagles Shadow (1978) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping ** The Magnificent Butcher (1979) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping ** Knockabout (1979) Dir. Sammo Hung ** The Victim (1980) Dir. Sammo Hung ** The Miracle Fighters (1982) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping ** Fantasy Mission Force (1983) Dir. Kevin Chu ** Drunken Tai Chi (1984) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping ** Taoism Drunkard (1984) Dir. Yuen Cheung-yan ** Police Story (1985) Dir. Jackie Chan ** Heart of Dragon (1985) Dir. Sammo Hung ** Operation Condor (1986) Dir. Jackie Chan & Eric Tsang ** Millionaires Express (1986) Dir. Sammo Hung ** Eastern Condors (1987) Dir. Sammo Hung ** Paper Marriage (1988) Dir. Alfred Cheung ** The Iceman Cometh (1989) Dir. Clarence Fok ** Pedicab Driver (1989) Dir. Sammo Hung ** Gambling Ghost (1991) Dir. Clifton Ko ** Once Upon a Time in China 2 (1992) Dir. Tsui Hark ** The Master (1992) Dir. Tsui Hark ** Fong Sai-yuk (a.k.a. The Legend) (1993) Dir. Corey Yeun ** Fong Sai-yuk II (a.k.a. The Legend II) (1993) Dir. Corey Yeun ** Drunken Master II (1994) Dir. Lau Kar-leung ** Don't Give a Damn (1995) Dir. Sammo Hung ** High Risk (a.k.a. Meltdown) (1995) Dir. Wong Jing ** My Father Is A Hero (a.k.a. The Enforcer) (1995) Dir. Cory Yeun ** Another Meltdown (a.k.a. The Black Sheep Affair a.k.a Meltdown 2) (1998) Dir. Wai-Lun Lam ** Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (2000) Dir. Ang Lee ** Romeo Must Die (2000) Dir. Andrzej Bartkowiak ** Black Mask 2: City of Masks (2002) Dir. Tsui Hark ** The Twins Effect (a.k.a. Vampire Effect) (2003) Dir. Dante Lam & Donnie Yen ** Ong-Bak (2003) Dir. Prachya Pinkaew ** Born to Fight (2004) Dir. Panna Rittikrai ** SPL (2005) Dir. Wilson Yip ** Contour (2006) Dir. Eric Jacobus ** City of Violence (2006) Dir. Ryoo Seung-wan ** The Raid (2011) Dir. Gareth Evans ** The Raid 2 (2014) Dir. Gareth Evans ** SPL II: A Time for Consequences (2015) Dir. Cheang Pou-soi * The Musketeer (2001) Dir. Peter Hyams * Black Swan (2010) Dir. Darren Aronofsky * Pina (2011) Dir. Wim Wenders * Drive (2011) Dir. Nicolas Winding Refn * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Dir. Anthony & Joe Russo * Beyond Skyline (2017) Dir. Liam O'Donnell Discussion Notes *Why do we like martial arts cinema? *The styles of Hong Kong, Chinese, and Japanese martial arts films *Grady Hendrix's Hong Kong-A-Thon *Martial arts are like musicals or a ballet - but with higher stakes! *Chinese Opera Trio - Jackie Chan, Sammo Hung, and Yuen Biao *Justin's Top Five **''Drive'' (1997) Dir. Steve Wang **''The Prodigal Son'' (1981) Dir. Sammo Hung **''Dirty Ho'' (1979) Dir. Lau Kar-leung **''Duel to the Death'' (1983) Dir. Ching Siu-tung **''Iron Monkey'' (1993) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping *Will's Top Five **''Enter the Dragon'' (1973) Dir. Robert Clouse **''Drunken Master'' (1978) Dir. Yuen Woo-ping **''Warriors Two'' (1978) Dir. Sammo Hung **''The Eight Diagram Pole Fighter'' (1984) Dir. Long Kar Leung **''Once Upon a Time in China'' (1991) Dir. Tsui Hark Category:Episodes Category:Sammo Hung Category:Jackie Chan Category:Lau Kar-leung Category:Yuen Woo-ping Category:Tsui Hark